


【Drarry】Wrong

by Akiiika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiiika/pseuds/Akiiika
Summary: Gentleman Draco x Father Harry*Victorian age, England
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【Drarry】Wrong

ps.I got some help with translator. So there might be some mistakes.

A new priest has arrived in the parish.

Draco in the wealthy area of London often goes to the church here.  
Today is worship, I quickly noticed him during prayer.

He sat down and watched quietly, and found that the young priest was about the same age as his own.

Curly black hair, turquoise apricot eyes, slightly drooping corners, looks very delicate, wearing glasses.When there is no expression, the temperament is indifferent, and the look is a little melancholy. The fading pure sincerity can be captured in the flowing eyes.

The solemn clothes covered most of the body, only an inch of white skin was exposed on the neck, the slender wrists were exposed in the black sleeves, and the slender and beautiful hands were turning the pages of the Bible on the podium.

“Let us pray."

The exquisite rosy lips opened slightly, moving in a sexy way, and the smooth and moderate voice made people comfortable, chanting sacred words.

"Our Father, may your name be significant Yang, Thy kingdom come, Thy will be pursued in the world, as in heaven. We ask you today rewarded daily bread, I beg you to forgive us our sins as we forgive others the same."

The sun shines through the colorful glazed windows of the church and casts it on the altar, as well as the priest's black robes and white wooden boards.

“Do not let us caught in the temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen."

Gentle voices echoed in the quiet church, and devout people sat down in prayer.

Waiting for the ceremony to end, Draco got up and walked straight to the door, leaving his silver snakehead and black cane on the seat.

He stood in front of the steps, watching the bustling people leave the church one after another until he was the only one left.

The priest wished peace with the believers one after another. After sending them away, he looked around the empty church and found what was missing in his seat.

"Mr!"

Sure enough, there was a nice sound behind him, and Draco turned his head. The priest had already rushed to him, panting slightly, and reached out and held out his cane.

"You forgot about this."

The little priest's face was reddish, his eyes fixed on Draco who was taller than himself.He has white skin, pale blonde hair, thin jawline, and straight nose. His dress is exquisite and should come from a prominent family.

"Thank you." Draco took the cane with a gentleman's smile. "I am Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry responded politely, with a shy and soft smile, "This is the first time I saw you. I just came to this church recently, and many things are not familiar yet."

"I think you did a very good job, Mr. Potter." Draco answered him slowly, and then noticed the stone brick road.

"My carriage is here. I'm very happy to have a conversation with you.” Those gray eyes stared at Harry who was standing there. "Then, see you next week."

—SINNER—  
Sunday

Draco walked into the church door, walked through the rows of seats and the crowd, scanning the church as usual.  
——Only I didn’t see Father Potter

Unknowingly, he had walked to the top of the church, and the confession room.He stood still thinking, and finally walked closer to it.

Draco reached out and gathered up the crimson curtain aside, stepped forward, and sat down on the chair.

The candlelight on the opposite side shot through the carved hollow wooden board and the beige cloth behind, and the soft light illuminated his gray eyes.

He stared at the dim figure behind the cliff. Even though he couldn't see the face clearly, he noticed a few strands of hair on the head of the opposite shadow that were curled up like disobedient.

The other side heard his familiar, soft and calm voice: "What do you what to confess?"

”Father, please forgive me for my sins." Draco stared at the shadow behind the cloth. "It has been a long time since I came to confess...", he slowly seemed to hesitate. "Maybe It will be a little difficult to speak."

"It's okay, please go ahead." The one on the other side did not move, still making a pleasant voice, with a sincere tone, "You know, I will not judge at will."

"Okay," Draco slowly put his hands on the table and looked at his family ring. "I think I am in love with someone."

"Sir, it's a pleasant thing. We all need love. Whether from the world or from God." Harry responded, "Please tell me, what kind of person is it?”

"It's a man."

Draco continued, squinting his eyes and staring at Harry's shadow, "I think he's seducing me, and I want to possess him crazily. Evil thoughts have taken over my heart. My sin is very serious, Father."

The opposite immediately blocked the silence, but did not answer.

The corners of Draco's mouth curled up.  
"Forgive me, will I be punished for it?"

“No, As long as you can examine yourself and confess." Harry paused, suppressing the surprise in his heart, reminding himself to solve it seriously, "Controlling bad desires can we be closer to God's Will."

"Thank you, Father."

"It’s ok, this is what I should do."

Through the white cloth blocking them, Harry noticed that the silverware pointed at the opponent's chest was facing a faint light.

—SNAKE—

As night falls, the sky turns deep purple, stars appear and disappear, and the moonlight is bright.  
The dry branches stretched their teeth and claws in the darkness, and the church spire stretched to the sky, piercing the shady curtain.

The church was empty, Draco was dressed in formal clothes, and his voice was particularly clear when he walked on the stone bricks.

The candlelight is dim, and the icon exudes a mysterious atmosphere at night.

"... Mr. Draco? Why are you here so late?"  
Harry who heard the voice came out to check and found him.

Draco stood in place elegantly. He wore a black coat. The vest and lining with dark patterns were also black, making his skin paler.

"Good evening, my dear priest." The blond youth in front of him had an elusive smile, a little abruptly. "I read the Bible carefully, but I always have a question I want to ask you."

"What...?" Harry was puzzled.

Draco turned his back to the light, and the shadow cast on him, slightly dark.

"You must know Jonathan and David(*note1), I'm thinking... how to explain their friendship beyond friends?"

Harry frowned, not knowing how to answer.  
There was a sense of anxiety in his heart, and he looked at Draco warily.

Those gray eyes were talking about the flames burning under the ice, staring into his eyes deeply, as if to suck him in.

This look made Harry shudder, and the gaze wandering on Draco finally stopped on his chest——silver snake emblem, emerald eyes gleaming in the candlelight.

"Potter," Draco said softly, but said devilish words, "take off your clothes."

Harry thought he had heard it wrong, and froze for a while.  
Before he could react, Draco tugged his collar vigorously, pushing him to the ground.

Harry hit the hard ground, feeling dizzy. He was lying on the ground and couldn't get up for a while, didn't know where his glasses were.The next second he was hugged and picked up by his waist.

Draco pushed him on the board, lifted the hem of the priest's robe, stroked his torso up and down with one hand, touched his body through the soft lining cloth, and squeezed and rubbed skillfully in a very erotic manner. Harry's sensitive body was aroused for a while, and he pushed Draco slightly, trying to lower his voice to remind him, "We are in the church..." He gasped, "Mr. Malfoy!"

Suddenly holding the down neath end Harry's voice, Draco moved his fingers slowly, traced the outline of his penis through his pants, and held it all. He stroked there, playing like a trick.

"Ah...", the body became more sensitive because of the prolonged abstinence. This alone made Harry react and his lower body became slightly hardened uncontrollably. He began to struggle desperately, his mouth kept on stopping Draco's excessive behavior.

Draco turned a deaf ear, but increased the strength in his hands.  
Followed the soft fabric to touch the chest, and then pulled the neckline forcefully, the buttons fixed in the robe collapsed and fell on the ground, falling everywhere like a pearl, and the collar tore to the chest. His skin is exposed to the air, and the tightly covered areas that are usually covered are also revealed. The beautiful lines of the neck and collarbone seem to be silently seduced.

Draco pulled off the belt of the priest's cloth and tied Harry's hands firmly behind his back.

Such a simple and lovely priest can be at his mercy.

He pulled Harry's trousers back together, reached out and kneaded his hips, then inserted a finger, causing Harry to scream.

"One finger is not enough?" As he said, he inserted the second one, "How about this?"

"No..." Harry said so, his voice was trembling, and his cunt was squirming, as if he was catering, swallowing deeper.

You know, as a priest, Harry has always been abstinent, and he will not take the initiative to masturbate himself.

Draco's fingers kept deep and deep, Harry’s unexperienced place were violently fucked by his two fingers. The other hand kept pushing Harry's penis end at the same time.

Harry bit his lower lip impatiently and resisted the sound. He couldn't stand the double stimulation. After a while, he trembles and shoots out.

"I didn't expect you to be a bitch. Mr. Father." Draco abused him, touched the water under him with the other hand, and showed him in front of him. "It gets so wet only by my hands."

Harry turned away his eyes with blushing face and lowered his eyes, shaking like a sieve with shame and tension. The humiliated look made Draco even more excited.

Draco opened his trousers and released the cock, which was hot and hard, and hit his soft thighs mercilessly.

Harry looked at the giant underneath him in horror as it entered his body little by little.

Even though he refused in his heart, the small cunt felt extraordinarily sensation, and only a few taps, the inside began to penetrate, and the kinky water gushed out of the penis that the package invaded, stepped down along the thigh, and the huge water emitted when thrusting. The sound mixed with his constant groans.  
As soon as the glans head hits a certain point in the hole, the voice of the person in his arms will change its tone, and he will hold his clothes tightly. Draco smiled knowingly.

Harry made a whining sound and was strongly violated underneath, and his genitals were smashed to his sensitive points. Draco slapped his swaying white butt with a loud slap, echoing crisply through the empty church. Harry only felt the inner wall shrink for a while, and the climax just ended seemed like a resurgence. The front end also continued to spray a little liquid, which wetted Draco's bones and their intersection.

This ascetic body is still eager to be touched and possessed in the end. Pretending to be reserved skank.

Draco stared at him, his eyes burning, and he became more fierce under him, attacking the core of the acupoint mercilessly, stabbing Harry to whine again and again.

“Do you know that long-term abstinence can make sexual desire stronger?"  
Draco told him in a low voice.

Before the ejaculation came, he pulled out his genitals, sprinted quickly with one hand into Harry's face, stuck his five fingers in the hair of his head back to prevent him from escaping, and came all over his face.

Draco sighed contentedly, looking down at the holy face he had been thinking about day and night, every inch of his skin looked divine. At this moment, it was tainted and hung white, and there were tears mixed with other liquids. A large area of delicate skin was exposed to the air, his chest inhaled breathing drops and undulating, his hair became more messy, and a few strands of wet hair stuck to his forehead. Those damn eyes-blurred by a layer of lust, clear and covered with a layer of mist, they should be crying.

"Saint Potter..." Draco said each word, looking at the masterpiece he had left. "You should really have a look how slutty you are."

"Lick it clean", he pushed the high sex organ into Harry's mouth again, pressed his head into him and swallowed it. Stabbed in his throat by the thick cock and semen, Harry cried through his tears. The suffocation and uncomfortable feeling made him withdraw like Draco, thrusting his mouth like a small hole. Harry's small mouth was instinctive. He sucked the glans, his full lips were rubbed repeatedly and redder than usual, his eyelashes were wet and trembling, sweat and tears slipped down his cheeks.

When Harry had counted all the semen on his penis, Draco let him go. Harry slumped to the ground, coughing.

Draco continued to raise one of his legs, regardless of whether he had orgasm twice. Changed the angle so Harry lay on his side. He separated his legs brutally, and his lower body was completely exposed to his sight. Without hesitation, he slammed the clone into the deepest point and Harry grabbed Draco's back clothes.

"Uh, Draco, don't...!!!" Harry had forgotten what he was yelling, and this mouth had been moaning and begging for mercy from the front. The saliva dripped over his chin and dropped to the ground. 

Before being fucked unconscious, Harry vaguely heard Draco say a word to him.

"If I am a sinner, then you are sin."

—APPLE—

The cunning snake spit out blood-red letters and spread evil lies.  
It instigates people to eat the fruits of good and evil, to date people astray, and to be punished, they have desires and lust.

In the secret night, the room was dark, and Harry was firmly pressed on the bed by the person on him, almost folding his legs to his shoulders.With his lower body moving in and out violently, he hugged the opponent's back and moaned loudly without restraint.

Then he entered from behind, while being manipulated, the person behind him put his fingers into his mouth, and two fingers clamped his tongue to play.  
Harry also took the initiative to suck the invading finger, immersed in the pleasure, unable to extricate himself.

There was a subtle cold touch behind him, and the coldness was wrapped around his thighs, bypassing the sexual organs, and slowly spreading to the lower waist. Harry looked back suspiciously. It was a black python whose scales glowed coldly in the darkness.  
It was wrapping around his body a little bit.

Harry awoke from his dream and got up suddenly on the bed.  
He constantly adjusted his breathing in the dark, looked around in fear with his eyes wide open, and after confirming that all he saw were hallucinations, he was relieved.

As his consciousness gradually became clear, he found that his down neath had become wet and turned into a bed sheet.

It has been several days since that thing happened.  
The infringed small hole is combined one by one, replacing the kinky water. The thighs that have never been forcibly separated like this are pulled and placed sore as long as they move.

Harry touched his place, his fingers were covered with the transparent liquid overlapping the tips, he tried to move the cylinder a little bit, and the pleasure would continue to flow like a tide.  
He closed his eyes, frowned, and acted to immerse himself in it. He groaned softly, groaning unbearably in his mouth.  
Thinking of Draco's expression that day, he looked fierce and fierce when he was fucking himself.  
These made him long for profound and unpredictable, and he kept despising himself until it was all in his palm.

The palm is sticky.  
He felt an unprecedented sense of shame, to himself.

Harry was surprisingly quiet in the dark.  
He started to cry. The hot tears dripped, the respiratory tract was in the throat, and there was an unspeakable taste in my heart.

This poisonous snake tempted him to eat the forbidden fruit and surrounded the fanatic.  
Bear the mark of sin and go to fall.

End.

Notes:  
Note 1: Two characters in the Bible. Western and emerging believers often use it to imitate, as a metaphor for same-sex relationships beyond the ordinary.  
Their hearts fit together. Jonathan loved David and truly loved his life. 【18:1】  
My brother Jonathan, I am sad for you! I am so pleased with you! The love you sent to me is very wonderful, the love of too many women 【1:26】


End file.
